


star wars is better than star trek

by skrrtnation



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire, bethan - Fandom
Genre: Gay Rights, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21805879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skrrtnation/pseuds/skrrtnation
Summary: self indulgent bethan oneshots, feel free to give me prompts
Relationships: Ethan Morgan/Benny Weir
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

benny and ethan were always those touchy-feely friends, friends that if you didn't know them you'd assume were dating. 

but one day, things changed, ethan had a vision when benny put his hand on his shoulder. a vision that he wouldn't like to admit, of him and benny in benny's room, on benny's bed, underneath benny, benny giving him that stupid smirk, and he leaned down, and got so so agonisingly close, so close that he could feel benny's breath on his face, and then the vision stopped. 

"dude are you okay?" benny asks, and suddenly hes back in the school hallway. "yeah im fine, i just had a weird vision." he says, not meeting benny's eyes. "of what?" 

"of you making out with your bologna sandwich at lunch." ethan says, trying to sound as serious as possible. "dude, gross! i would never." benny says shaking his head, he can tell that ethans lying, that he's trying to play cool, of course he can, they've been best friends since first grade. 

"oh man, we gotta get to class." benny says, grabbing ethan's hand and dragging them to their fourth period class, benny does that alot, ethan should be used to it by now, he was used to it. 

key word is was, when benny grabbed his hand ethan's face turned red, like the vision he had unlocked some sort of part of him he hadn't known was there. 

and in class, thats all he thought about. why of all people to have a vision of it was benny. he tried to imagine the same vision with sarah, but it didn't spark the same feeling inside of him like it did with benny. 

and all of a sudden he became keenly aware of his best friend, the cologne he always wore, and how he had a tendency to scoot closer ever so slightly when they sat next to eachother, how when he was trying to solve a math problem he'd chew on his pen, and how when he was deep in thought he'd tap a short rythm on ethan's leg, how excited he got when he did a spell right, how when he raises his arm or stretches you can see a strip of skin, and how he gets that stupid smirk when he's about to do something dumb, or shows people a thing hes proud of. 

benny, benny on the other hand always knew he liked ethan, ever since their friendship was new, and they were in second grade when ethan let him bring his prized green lantern ring to school, because it made benny happy, and ever since then he payed extra attention to his friend. 

how when he was upset his brow would furrow, and his face would scrunch, and when he was focused on something he'd stick his tongue out slightly, when he got stressed he'd take bennys hand and rub circles on his knuckles with his thumb and would do it until he relaxed, when he was anxious he would bite at his lip and bunch his hands up, when he was talking to someone he liked, his voice would get just sligjtly higher, and played with the bottom hem of his shirt, and got benny really really wished ethan would do that around just him. 

and that day at lunch, ethan stopped doing it around sarah, and benny noticed right away, because he always watched them like a hawk, and a wave of relief washed over him. he wouldn't have to watch the guy he liked pine over some girl who clearly wasn't into him. 

and it looked like sarah noticed too, cause she got less tense, benny was good at reading almost everyone, its just a habit for him to watch expressions and body language it was something his grandma taught him to do when he was young, probably to prepare him for becoming a sorcerer. 

of course sarah noticed ethan no longer repeatedly glancing at her and how she could hear his heart beat increase when they talked, she was relieved, of course she was, and then she noticed what had happened. it was like a switched flipped in ethan, he went from having a crush on her to acting like she was his older sister or something, and it was because he had his heart eyes directed at someone else, benny. 

ethan couldn't take his eyes off him, and she could hear his heartbeat increase. sarah was glad, he finally came to, she always knew those two liked eachother. and so she got up. "hey ethan, can i talk to you in private?" 

ethan's brows furrow, "sure." he says, getting up, and instantly missing the warmth from benny literally right next to him, they went over near one of the walls in the cafeteria, out of earshot of benny and rory, well, at least benny. 

"oh, i think shes finally gonna ask him out." says rory, and benny wants to punch him, why would he say that? just when benny got a little hope that dumb blonde crushed it. 

"what do you wanna talk about?" ethan asks, and he looks nervous again, flustered even, benny can tell from even across the cafeteria. "you like benny, don't you? like, romantically, i saw the way you looked at him at lunch." sarah says, and ethan's eyes go wide, "what? is it that obvious, nonono, oh what if he knows and thinks im a freak?" he mutters. 

"ethan calm down, he would never think that." cause he's gay for you. "he's your best friend." 

and at the table rory looks shocked, and he puts his hand to his mouth. "no way." 

"what rory?" benny asks. 

"he doesn't like her, he likes benny." rory says, and looks up. "shit! you're benny! gotta go!" he says, and is out of the cafeteria before benny can even blink. 

"where'd rory go?" sarah asks when she and ethan get back to the table. "something about erica i don't know." benny says, lying straight out of his teeth, but they believed it, so good for him. 

and for the rest of lunch, and the day, benny was more or less focused on ethan, how he acted in front of him. and his wish came true. 

ethan acted like that around him. he was overjoyed, i mean, he could be reading too far into it but he liked his chances. "so are you still coming over to play the new left for dead?" benny asks, watching ethan put his stuff in his locker at the end of the day. 

"yeah, of course i am." he nods, making benny grin. "great, hurry up." benny urges, making his friend sigh. 

the walk to benny's house was only ten minutes, but it felt like hours, benny's nerves eating at him, but he'll be damned if he lets them mess up his shot. 

and so as soon as edith left for game night at the senior center, they went up to benny's room to play, and they played for a while until ethan decided he was bored of getting destroyed by zombies, it was his fault they kept dying, he had other things on his mind after all, wink wink. 

he tossed the controller to the side and fell back on bennys bed with a sigh. "im bored." he says. "hi bored, im benny." his friend says, with that stupid smirk, and ethan can feel his brain short-circuit when benny starts moving towards him, and crawls on top of him, benny's elbows were on either side of his head and he still had that stupid smirk. and their eyes are locked, and benny's savoring the moment, and without realising he starts moving down, until they can feel eachothers breath against their faces, and ethan doesn't think, moving up to meet benny's lips, and he closes his eyes and he half expects benny to pull away and laugh at him, but he doesn't, it takes a second, but he kisses back, he kisses back with all the want and longing hes felt since he was eight years old when he first realized how nuch he really cared about ethan. 

and its such a nice moment, until they hear a surprised shout and a thud, and benny scrambled off of ethan, and they both looked to the window to see rory resurface at the window. "sorry, didn't mean to intrude." rory says, loud enough for them to hear through the window and disappeared again, benny rolled his eyes and went to close the blinds.


	2. secret santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erica hosts the yearly christmas party, and makes them do a secret santa gift exchange, Benny gets Ethan and vice versa.

erica hosted the yearly christmas party they had since they became more or less friends, though she was always reluctant to invite rory. who wouldn't be? 

anyways this year she decided to make everyone participate in a secret santa exchange, where she put everyones names in a hat and had them pick at random, she went first, and instantly regretted it, she got rory. what in the fresh hell was he supposed to get him? anyways, rory went next and got sarah, then benny went and got ethan, then sarah went and got erica, and last but not least ethan got benny. 

it should be easy getting your bestfriend a gift? right? wrong. its practically impossible, espessially when you've had a crush on them since forever. ethan wanted to get the greatest ever gift, and so he started working double shifts, seeing as erica was kind enough to do the drawing of the secret santa a month before christmas. 

benny, knew exactly what he was gonna get ethan, the thing hes been blabbering about for forever, and thus he started sucking up to his grandma, and doing errands for her and shit, cause he didn't have a job, since no one wanted an unmedicated kid with adhd working for them. and eventually he racked up enough money for what he wanted to buy his friend, and an extra, smaller present. 

a week before christmas, the group all went to the mall together, to do last minute shopping and get everyones secret santa present. rory and sarah went into the same stores together, but didn't really talk much seeing as sarah was rory's secret santa. 

erica insisted on going into a nerd store with ethan, and making him help her pick something out for rory, and after he did she left the store lightning fast, she'd rather be caught dead than in one of those geeky stores, but ethan stayed for a while, debating on what to get benny. 

benny was the first one done shopping, it only took him fifteen minutes to get it done, he was waiting in the food court like they planned when erica showed up. "whos your secret santa?" benny asks. "rory." she says, disgust obvious in her tone, benny grimaced. "who's yours?" she asks. "ethan." 

and something benny recognises is in erica's eyes, mischief. "whats with the look?" he asks. "oh, nothing." she grins, and points out sarah coming over, with rory in tow. "where's ethan?" sarah asks. "he's not done shopping yet." benny shrugs. 

and so they sit and talk about stupid shit til ethan finally shows up fifteen minutes later. "finally!" rory cheers, "im starving, whos paying?" he asks, and so they do rock paper scissors.

"damn it." rory pouts. "lets draw straws next time im sick of rock paper scissors." and everyone else laughs. "okay, sore loser." benny says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @ ethanwhoregan on tumblr  
> feel free to send me prompts or bully me idk  
> also the actual party thing will be up either christmas day or the day after


	3. the christmas party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the christmas party finally arrives, erica has something up her sleeve, rory gets rejected for the 1393382th time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long to get out ! i got a new phone and couldn't remember my ao3 password for a while ! but i finally did !

the day of the party ethan and sarah showed up early so they could help erica decorate, ethan only came along because sarah dragged him by the collar, seeing as she didn't trust the other two. 

erica snuck away while sarah and ethan were decorating the tree, she had mischief to get up to. she put mistletoe up in the hallway, she was gonna get her christmas miracle(benny and ethan kissing) if it was the last thing she ever did. 

after they set everything up, and they finished making the cookies, rory showed up, and a few minutes later benny arrived. 

"present time. i'm impatient." erica says, clasping her hands together. "put the presents in the bag, were gonna guess who drew our name." and that they did. 

erica was first of course, unwrapping her gift to see a self care set from lush. she immediately knew who got it for her. "thanks sarah." she grins. 

"how'd you know?" sarah pouts. "the boys don't know what self care is." 

"rude. i know what self care is. eating a whole bag of doritos by yourself." rory says proudly. the girls laugh. "no way." sarah says, shaking her head. 

rory was next. erica got him a limited edition replica of obi wan's lightsaber from star wars. "well i know it wasn't sarah.." rory says, eyebrows furrowed. "i'm stuck." he shrugs. "i got it. ethan helped." erica says. 

rory's eyes lit up. "does that mean you like me?" he asks. "keep dreaming." mutters erica. damn, sorry rory. 

then went sarah, rory got her perfume, he had to ask erica what she liked. "rory." she says. "yep!" rory nods. 

and that left benny and ethan, obviously they had to have been eachothers secret santas. benny got the original witcher game from ethan, hes wanted it forever but could never find it instore. 

ethan got the full set of limited edition teenage mutant ninja turtle action figures that came out a while back. "holy shit! these are so expensive, you shouldn't have." ethan says, beaming at his bestfriend. benny shrugged. "don't expect anything for your birthday." that made ethan laugh. 

"hey, benny, ethan, can you help me with cleaning the wrapping paper?" erica asks, and they agreed, getting up and gathering it to throw away. 

on their way back, erica pointed out the mistletoe above the two friends, an evil smirk on her face. benny's eyes widened as he looked up to confirm that there was, infact, mistletoe above them. 

ethan went red as he quickly pecked benny on the cheek, but before he could move away benny lent down and connected their lips for a few seconds, then went back to the livingroom. ethan stood there, brushing his fingertips over his lips. that just happened. he pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. 

he wasn't, and thats when a stupid grin split its way across his features, walking back to the livingroom.

later, when benny and ethan were walking home from the party together, ethan says "we should kiss more often." and benny goes bright red. "really?" he asks, and gets an answer in the form of ethan pulling him down by the collar and kissing him. "does that answer your question?" ethan asks. 

"no, can you do it again to confirm?" benny grins, and ethan rolls his eyes, but kissed him again anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> @ ethanwhoregan on tumblr


End file.
